Existence
by ellyssi
Summary: Levy no levantó la vista de sus dedos, un tanto arrepentida y avergonzada de haber hecho dicha pregunta. No levantó la mirada hasta que oyó a Gajeel gruñir con suavidad, y alzó la cabeza con suavidad para escrutar su expresión facial.


**_Título:_** _Existence._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary:** Levy no levantó la vista de sus dedos, un tanto arrepentida y avergonzada de haber hecho dicha pregunta. No levantó la mirada hasta que oyó a Gajeel gruñir con suavidad, y alzó la cabeza con lentitud para escrutar su expresión facial._

 _ **.**_

 _ **N. de palabras:**_ _718_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. El escrito aquí plasmado es completamente mío._

* * *

Levy intentó, nuevamente, centrar su mente en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. No era que no estuviera interesante (sí lo estaba, por supuesto), sino que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos y no conseguía captar lo que leía.

Finalmente, se dio por vencida. Observó a la persona frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y recargado cómodamente (o lo más cercano a eso) en la no muy cómoda banca de la biblioteca del gremio. Había varias, dispuestas para leer tranquilamente en la estancia. Gajeel acompañaba regularmente a Levy a la biblioteca, a veces charlaban un rato (siendo regularmente Levy quien iniciaba dichas conversaciones), algunas otras él se dedicaba a leer alguna cosa (cosa que en realidad era un secreto mudo, como un pacto, entre los dos; Gajeel se negaba a modificar su imagen de _'chico rudo'_ permitiendo que el resto se enterase por su reciente _gusto_ por la lectura, cortesía de la pequeña mujer cerca de él), pero la mayoría de las ocasiones, Gajeel se dedicaba a dormitar.

No era difícil, en realidad; la biblioteca era un sitio realmente tranquilo y quedo, poca gente pasaba por ahí (además que, las mesas que solían usar, estaban en la zona más apartada de la entrada, siendo también la menos visitada) y Levy tampoco era que hiciera demasiado ruido aparte del constante pasar de las páginas.

—¿Gajeel? —inquirió la muchacha, levantando la vista de su libro (que, de cualquier modo, ni siquiera estaba 'leyendo', en realidad).

El nombrado soltó un gruñido, afirmando que la escuchaba. Levy suspiró, cerrando su libro y colocándolo en su regazo. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, recargó sus brazos en la mesa, enfocando su mirada en el muchacho frente a ella, quien mantenía aún sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez… —comenzó, dubitativa, buscando las palabras adecuadas —. el por qué de tu existencia?

Esta vez, Gajeel sí que abrió los ojos, enfocando su mirada confusa en la menuda muchacha peliazul frente a ella. Bufó, burlón, y se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿A qué viene eso, _enana_? —respondió a su vez, ligeramente intrigado (aunque sin demostrarlo en realidad).

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Es simple curiosidad. Sólo me preguntaba qué pensabas acerca de eso —se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada hasta sus dedos, que tamborileaban casi inaudiblemente contra la madera de la mesa —, no tienes por qué responder si no quieres hacerlo —añadió rápidamente.

El dragon slayer arqueó una ceja, pensativo. Levy no levantó la vista de sus dedos, un tanto arrepentida y avergonzada de haber hecho dicha pregunta. No levantó la mirada hasta que oyó a Gajeel gruñir con suavidad, y alzó la cabeza con lentitud para escrutar su expresión facial.

Gajeel fruncía el ceño, sin saber bien qué contestar.

—Pues —inició, por fin, luego de un rato— no tengo ni la menor idea.

Levy soltó una risa, mirando a su compañero que ahora se veía mas bien abochornado. Negó con la cabeza, su expresión gentil.

—No importa. Era solo una pregunta estúpida —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

Gajeel la miró fijamente por un par de segundos, soltó el segundo bufido del día, y se volvió a acomodar dispuesto a descansar.

Levy alzó el libro, sin embargo no se dedicó a leerlo. Observó las facciones relajadas del comehierro, con cariño. La verdad es que sí había una razón por la cual había hecho esa pregunta, por la cual había pensado en ese tema en particular. No se la comentó a Gajeel, en realidad prefirió guardársela para sí misma.

Probablemente hubiera sido demasiado penoso haberlo dicho en voz alta. No, es mas. Levy estaba segura que ni siquiera conseguiría el valor suficiente para decirlo algún día.

Se abanicó ligeramente ante un apenas distinguible sonrojo floreciendo en sus mejillas. Menos mal que Gajeel tenía los ojos cerrados.

Más tranquila que antes (y dejando el tema para su propia calma), centró su vista en las ya amarillentas y viejas hojas de aquel libro, de título corto y fácilmente memorable. _Existencia._

"La verdad, Gajeel" Pensó Levy, para sí misma, antes de realmente centrarse en su libro en mano "creo que en mi existencia, estaba destinada a conocerte" sin darse cuenta, con sus ojos fijos en las letras de su libro, sonrió ampliamente " _y a amarte"._

Y finalmente, siguió leyendo.

* * *

 **N/A-** Ay no sé.

Debo decir que esto es muuuuy random, se me ocurrió hace un par de semanas (mientras me bañana) y casi había acabado de escribirlo ese mismo día, pero me bloqueé y no supe bien como finalizarlo. Sigo sin saber bien por qué lo finalicé como lo hice, pero pues... estoy conforme con el resultado, creo, no me quedó tan asco y eso me basta y me sobra.

No sé, espero que les guste esta pequeña cosa fea ;u; me desprecio solita para tener el privilegio de ser la primera en hacerlo, ah.

Bueno, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer a quien sea que lo haya hecho! Los reviews alimentan mi alma, hahaha uvu.

¡Besos!

P.D.- Ese último pensamiento de Levy fue tan extraño de usar, siento que quedó muy ooc y todo y encima me da pena hasta leerlo (es lo más cursi que he escrito en toda mi vida (?)), así que lo siento x'D.

P.D.2- Va para ti Anzu. Ojalá que salgas de tu bloqueo, te amo -corazón aquí-.


End file.
